Love Conquers All ::Vol 1::
by NaruHina4Life848
Summary: Anko is #1 Kunochi and also the #1 Assassin,Now she has to train 4 kids to be assassins. So off on her new adventure: Genin team.NaruHina!SasuIno!AnkoIruka!LeeAyame!  OC's and OOC's.Smart Naruto.Caring Sasuke.Not so shy Hinata.Leader Ino. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_Emi: Hey my friend wanted to join me in making some stories so we came up with this one._

**Ayame: More like I came up with it. Stop trying to take all the credit Emi-chan!**

_Emi: Sorry Ayame-chan, but I came up with a lot of it too!_

**Ayame: Whatever! Anyways withough further ado we'd like to present to you…**

_**Together: True love concours all- chapter 1. ENJOY!**_

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...and if I did NaruHina would have happened earlier than it did...

* * *

><p>All the Jounin where curently together waiting for the Hokakage to annouce who their new Genin teams would be. Some like Kurenei and Asuma were waiting paceintly others like Kakashi were occupining thereselves such as reading and Gai was well….being Gai. Now Anko was pacing, she was not only the first to be there but was also getting 4 Genin on her team instead of just 3.<p>

"Calm down Anko-chan, your getting us all nerves." Her best-friend and sister-like Jounin, Kurenei said.

"I can't, I'm excited but im scared too. I mean you all get 3 brats to take care of, I have to deal with 4." She said when the Hokakage finally stepped in.

"Alright here is everyone's teams information," He started, "Kakashi, you have Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Hurono, and Sai. Kurenei, you get Shino Aburame, Aki Hyuuga, and Kouden. Asuma, you have Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamachi and Lina Hurono. Gai, you get to deal with Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee. And lastly, Anko you have a special team, you get Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"WHAT? I GET A STUCK UP, AND GIRLY GIRL, A SHY ONE AND A LOUD MOUTH! WHY!" Anko ranted on.

"I've based each team on stats, for instince, Kakashi is power, Kurenei is justu, Asuma is smarts, Gai is well Gai is bascilly all but you…you Anko are for assassination." The room got quiet.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked, everyone new she was a great assasin top Kunochi assain around, but shes never trained children before.

"Sasuke will be your speed, Hinata your medic, Ino your mind, and Naruto your strength. Together the 4 will become invencable. You just have to try. Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes," She started, "SO when do we meet our teams?"

"Here are your files for each student," He started, "They just graduated, so when the week is done. That's when you get your teams."

Every Jounin nodded and left to prepare for their students training and see what they need to work on.

* * *

><p>Anko was in the Dango shop, looking in the files she read each:<p>

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Birthday: July 23.**

**Date of Genin Promotion: June, 24.**

**Elemental Specialys: Fire, Lightning.**

**Tai-Justu: High (High Genin lvl)**

**Nin-Justu: High (Medium Chunin lvl)**

**Gen-Justu: Low (Low Genin lvl)**

**Basic Observation: Last surviving Uchica from the killing. Anger issues, problems with trusting others, never backs away from a challenge, protective of fellow team-mates.**

Anko sighed. _'Great, just what I need, I wonder what it meant when it said protective of fellow team-mates though?'_

**Name: Ino Yamanaka.**

**Birthday: September 23.**

**Date of Genin promotion: June 24.**

**Elemental Specialtys: Earth**

**Tai-Justu: Medium (Maybe High Genin lvl)**

**Nin-Justu: Low (Low Genin/High Academy lvl)**

**Gen-Justu: High (Medium Chunin lvl)**

**Basic Observation: Daughter of 2 mind users. Great leadership, very trustworthy, energetic, protective of team-mates.**

'_There it is again with the protective of team-mates…well atleast I know who my leader of the group is.'_

**Name: Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Birthday: December, 27.**

**Date of Genin promotion: June, 24.**

**Elemental speicaltys: Water, Wind.**

**Tai-Justu: High (Medium Chunin lvl)**

**Nin-Justu: Medium (Medium Genin lvl)**

**Gen-Justu: Low (High accademy lvl)**

**Basic Observations: Heiress to Hyuuga clan. Lacks confidence, never gives up once her mind is put to something, great in the medical field. Sweet, kinda, shy, protective of team-mates.**

'_Omg, im getting a good feeling about her. She just needs a push, well I have my medic but that shy-shit has to go…we'll work on that and here is the protective of team-mates thing again…geez'_

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Birthday: October, 10.**

**Date of Genin promotion: June, 24.**

**Elemental specialtys: Fire, Wind.**

**Tai-Justu: Medium ( Medium Genin lvl)**

**Nin-Justu: High ( Low Chunin lvl)**

**Gen-Justu: Medium ( Medium Genin lvl)**

**Basic Observants: Known as the 'Yondamie's legacy'. Very good with a katana, Stronge, polite. Never giving up no matter what it is. No parents. Protective of team-mates.**

'_wow this kid is going to go far in the ninja-world. Well he'll beable to do a silent kill with that kantana, and there is that protective of team-mates stuff again…'_ Anko sighed.

When she looked out the window she smiled…there at the park was Sasuke reading, Ino next to him also reading, Hinata fast asleep with her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto reading a scroll.

Anko got up and walked across the street to the kids.

* * *

><p>"Hello kiddo's, watcha doin'?" She asked and they all looked at her, Hinata still asleep.<p>

"Hello, do we know you?" Ino asked in a polite voice.

"Well you should get to know me, im your new sensei." She smiled when they all piped up, besides Naruto who just smiled not wanting to wake the girl laying on him up.

"So whats your name?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

"Im Anko Mitarashi, Your Naruto Uzumaki; the strength, Sasuke Uchiha; the speed, Ino Yamanka is our leader, and Sleeping Beauty otherwise known as Hinata Hyuuga is our medic." She smiled at them.

"Wait I thought there was suposed to only be 3 to a team. Why is there 4 here?" Sasuke asked trying to figure this out.

"Hokage-sama, thinks that I could make you 4 into this generations assassins." They all perked up and Hinata woke up when she felt Naruto jump.

"Sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to wake you." Naruto said to the sleepy girl, looking appolageticly. She just giggled and looked at the women in front of them.

"Wow," She started, "Your beautiful."

"Thanks kid, im your new sensei, Anko." She said with a light blush that was barely noticable.

"So what are you doing here sensei?" Hinata asked missing the hole coverstion they just had. After Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke filled her in she looked at Naruto and blushed. _'I get to be on the same team as Naruto-kun. And Sasuke-kun and Ino-chan is here too. Yay!'_ she said in her mind.

Anko noticed the girl blush at Naruto and smiled. She didn't need mind reading to know the girl was crushing on her team-mate. Then she noticed they all where blushing and looking at eachother: Sasuke and Ino, Naruto and Hinata. _'they all like eachother…this is even better!' _

"Alright kiddo's tomarrow I want you to meet me here at 10am sharp." She saw them look at her confussed. "Im taking you shopping, Sasuke less weight in the clothing, Hinata less clothing period, Ino same for you, and Naruto…not a color that screams 'kill me now!'"

"S-s-s-sensei…father wouldn't allow me to wear anything like what your wearing…" Hinata started nervesly.

"Same here sensei, my father wouldn't allow it, he would say its not appropiate for the clan." Ino said, Hinata nodding in agreement.

"Well don't worry about that, ill deal with your fathers and clans just be here, okay?" When they all nodded in agreement she started up again. "Now I have to leave but tomarrow expect to be asked personal questions alright? Good. I have to leave now. See you at 10." And with that see dissapeered right before their eyes.

"I don't know about you guys but I like her." Ino stated a-matter-affactly.

Hinata giggled. "I liked her too. I wanna be like her…Amagine me a gourges assasin, #1 kunochi not only in the fire country but across japan into china and everywhere!" Hinata said dreamily.

"You have the gourges part down." Naruto murmered but they heard him. He looked up relizing he said that louder than intending to and blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame: Well, how was it? This chapter I thought of. But you know Emi-chan dose all the writing so she will probabaly take all the credit.<strong>

_Emi: Whatever Ayame-chan your lucky i even wroter this. But you are wrong I like it but i wont take crdit this chapter was your's not mine. But the next will be mine so wait for it._

**_Together: PLease reviw. More reveiws equal faster updates. BYEE..._**


	2. Chapter 2 Wish you where still here

_Emi: Hello again, welcome to our second chapter of: True Love Conquers All !_

**Ayame: Calm down, Emi-chan. You know when you get all hyper not even Forehead-Teme's punch can stop you!**

_Emi: Alright well lets get started 'cause Naruto-kun is mad at me for stopping right when he told Hinata-chan she is gourges._

Naruto: That wasnt very nice of you Emi-chan btw!

Hinata: Calm it down Naruto-kun, you dont want to get her upset do you?

Sasuke: Yeah. Alright Ino-chan introduce us to the show already before Naruto-san throws a fit, please...

Ino: Alright Sasuke-kun. Please enjoy and remember to rate at the end :)

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...if I did Sakura would probably like Lee-kun so Sasuke-kun could be with Ino-chan...

* * *

><p>Anko was on her way to see the Hokage when she ran into the last person she wanted to see right now...<p>

"Hello Anko-san." Hiashi hyuuga said to the jounin sensei, that would be teaching his daughter!

"Ahh, Hyuuga-sama, very nice to see you...How have you been? How are the kids and the clan doing?" She asked not really caring about his asnwers.

"Well im fine. Hinata is great she just graduated and will be meeting her sensei momentarly, Hanabi has been training with her friends alot, it seems one of her friend over-likes Hinata, and wants to be like her. The clan is oddly very good nothing has happened in a while. Now enough about me, How have you been? I heard you got a new genin team." He said slightly wishing she would be Hinata jounin sensei so she could help Hinata and be the motherly figure she needed.

"Im fine. And yes I am jounin sensei of what Hokage-sama calls 'The 4 next great Konaha Assasins'" She told him.

"Interesting and who might these 4 be, if i may ask." The hyuuga clan head asked. She looked at him and saw hope in his eyes and smirked.

"Well there are 2 males and 2 females, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanka," She paused and saw the look of hope and worry in his eyes, "And your daugter Hinata Hyuuga." She finished. he sighed in relief.

"Thats good, Hinata needs a women-motherly figure in her life right now. And im very glad its you."He said to his old class-mate and smiled when she blushed.

"Shi-kun..." She murmered his old nick-name from her. He blushed remembering why she gave him that name.

"Well...Koko-chan" He mused using her old nick-name "I have to go, but we have to keep in touch this time. Lets have lunch sometime how about tomarro?"

"Sorry Shi-kun, im taking the kids shopping tomarro. No offence but if your girl is going to be an assain she needs to have alot less clothing, not saying totally naked or like me, but atleast shorts and a shirt not pants and a jacket that says ' i have no boobs and im not attractive at all'" She mused seeing his face fall.

"Fine, but i dont want my daughter dressed as a skank, Okay Koko-chan? And whenever you have time, you know where to find me." He kissed her on the check and left. She blushed as she thought of the past, while walking to the Hokage's office. _'Shi-kun, Ruka-kun, Omi-chan...' _**(A/N Ano, Shi-kun is Hiashi, Ruka-kun is Iruka, and Omi-chan is Hitomi, otherwise known as Hiashi late wife that is deceased.)**

* * *

><p>Saratobi sat in his office looking threw the Genin files once more when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter!" He said then he saw Anko, his favorite assasinjounin sensei come in. "Ahh, What can i do for you today, Anko?"

"Well, I was wondering if well..." She stampered. He knew something was up. Anko never hesitated unless it was important. "Can you do something so i have complete power over my brats for a period of time?"

He chukled. "I could let them live with you and say its for training, which it would be. But what is you purpose, and how long?" The current Hokage asked.

"Well my 2 boys are too independent, so i need them to be more dependable, and my 2 girls are too good for their own taste, they need to learn to be...more like me." She started. "And for however long i could get without pushing the situation, and causing problems with the Hyuuga and Yamanaka for taking their heirs for a long period of time."

"Well, you live just outside the village, so thats 2 years, plus you will always be in the village for suplize and mission and such so that 2 years, so maybe i could let you slide as soul care taker until age 17? that gives you about 5 years and they will be chunin probably by 14 or so, knowing you." He told her and smiled when she looked like she was going to explode.

"I cant take care of them for 5 years..." She trailed off think how that was possible.

"Well..."He started."Hinata could use the water at the waterfall 2 miles away from your house, Ino could use the rocks and dirt on the mountain by the waterfall, sasuke could just make a fire and work on that, and it gets very windy there in fall and winter, so that helps Naruto."

"Fine," She sighed. "But i wont take them until every1 gets their genin teams, That gives me time to set up my house for 4 brats..."

He nodded and they were talking about the matter a little more before she deside to leave and get ready for tomarro...Shopping spree.

* * *

><p>Ino sighed as she walked up and saw Hinata against a tree, with Naruto's head in her lap, humming softly, and Sasuke with his head resting on her shoulder. Both males looked to be asleep. Hinata smiled when she saw her best friend walking up to her.<p>

"Good morning, Nono-chan." Hinata greeted her usuing the name she used to call her as a baby; sence she couldnt fully say Ino she called her nono.

"Good morning, Nata-chan." Ino replied giggling as she walked to her friend. Ino sat in between Sasuke's spread apart legs, and laughed when he jumped.

"Dont scared me like that Nono-chan." Sasuke told his secret almost-like crush.

"Sorry, Suke-kun." Ino told him as Naruto started to stir. **(A/N: They've known eachother sence birth practicly and they couldnt say eachother's names so they called eachother what they could say, Nono=Ino, Nata=Hinata, Suke=Sasuke, Uto=Naruto.)**

"Good morning, Uto-chan." Ino teased her brotherly figure.

"Oh dont tell me we are still calling eachother those baby names...AND WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CALLING ME '-CHAN'...IM '-KUN' GOT IT NONO-CHAN!" Naruto shouted to his 'sister'.

"Im sorru Uto-kun..." Ino started, "So where is sensei?"

"Here i am" They heard a womens voice but they couldnt see her. "Use your abilitys to find me." She told them. Not to long Ino was telling Hinata; who had her byakugan activated, where the sound was coming from, Sasuke was running in the bushes with Naruto not to far ready to attack.

"Found her dont worry, it is sensei Uto-kun, Suke-kun." She told the boys who were already returning with their sensei tied up. Both the girls sighed and sweatdropped.

Anko got puffed away and they saw her standing next to Hinata. "You kids are good. Alright lets go." And with that she started to walk away with all 4 hot on her heels.

After shopping for about 5 hours Anko got the girls each about 20 different outfits, all revieling a little but not too much, and the boys each got about 15-20 outfits, all made the girls blush looking at the boys. Hinata's outfits all had the symbol for 'Wolf' on her outfits somewhere, Naruto had 'Fox' somewhere, Ino had 'Turtle' and Sasuke had 'Ox'. **(A/N Two-Tailed Monster Cat - Nibi no Nekomata, takes the form of a two-tailed cat-Hinata, Kyuubi no Yoko, takes the form of a fox-Naruto, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, takes the form of a three-tailed turtle-Ino, Hachibi no Kyogyu, takes the form of a eight-tailed ushi-oni-like beast-Sasuke. Ill explain moreabout the hole thing, and no only naruto has the demon sealed in him, so far)**

Anko walked each kid home starting with Ino, then Naruto and Sasuke(they live together) and now she is with Hinata.

"Sensei," Hinata said getting her attention, "Do you think i will ever be like you?" Hinata asked which surprized the snake-charmer.

"Why would you want to be like me Hinata-chan?" The Jounin asked confussed...who would ever wanna be like her?

"Well, i told father that you where my sensei, and he was happy, he told me you guys used to be in a little 'group' like mine Suke-kun's Uto-kun's and Nono-chan's, he told me it was you, him, Iruka-sensei, and..." She stopped with tears in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan...Your Okaa-san was a great women, she wasnt only my best friend but she was my only sister until Kurenei came. I looked up to your mother for guidence, I loved her very much." Anko told the little girl. She grabed the girl and sat down next to a tree not to far holding the little girl.

"W-w-w-why where y-y-y-you n-n-n-never around?" Hinata asked, between sobs.

"It...it hurt, I havent seen your father sence your mother's funeral. I moved outside the village and im only here when needed...It killed me when she passed." Anko told her.

"Can you tell me a story of you a Okaa-san?" Hinata asked hoping to hear something.

"Alright, but dont tell anyone this please-"

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"Get back her Koko-chan!" A 15 year old Hitomi told her best friend.**_

_**"No i will never ammitt it you have to kill me first." A 14 year ol Anko yealled running.**_

_**"THAT CAN BE ARANGED!" The lavender-ninja yelled and her friend came to a halt. "Good now tell me why you ran when he asked you out?"**_

_**"Because i cant be you!" She sobbed. "You can go up and kiss Shi-kun but when i get near Ruko-kun i die. Hes so hard to talk to when we are talking about something like our relationship, but so easy to talk too when its all 4 of us hanging out, you know?"**_

_**"Dont worry, you will get there, i promice." The elder ninja told her 'little sister'.**_

_**"Koko-chan! Omi-chan!" They heard and turned around to see a 16 year old Hiashi and 15 year old Iruka. Iruka saw Anko crying and walked up and hugged the girl and kissed her on the forehead and started whispering soothing words to her as she blushed and slowly stopped crying.**_

_**"Promice me you'll never leave me...nee-chan..." Anko whispered to Hitomi as they where walking with the guys.**_

_**"I promice, Imoto." Then she took her's and Hiashi's hands is each of hers and Anko took Irukas in her other one. "Us 4 will be together forever!" She shouted, with them repeating her.**_

_**~Flashback over~**_

"You like Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked giggling. Anko smiled.

"Yeah i guess i still do kinda. But not too long after that we all took the Jounin exam..Hiashi was the onlyone who made it. He introduced us to some Jounin friends of his...Minato Namazkie and Kushina Uzumaki, not too soon after that Iruka desided he didnt wanna be Jounin and then I made Jounin and Hitomi was pregnant with you." She smiled, then sighed, "That was the best day of her life. She told Hiashi and 2 months later they were married...I just wish that after she died giving birth...we all stayed together...Hiashi became...well anti-soical, which made his 'little brother' stop talking about it all together thats when he desided to be a teacher...and i moved outside the village." Anko sighed as she saw the girl nodding off. She carried her home and put her and her bags in her room with Hiashi's help.

"Thanks for coming into her life Koko-chan." Hiashi whisper as they walked out of Hinata's room.

"No problem...What do you say me you and Ruko-kun get together and catch up tomarro?" She asked when he smiled and nodded she left.

Hiashi sighed. _'Omi-chan...I hope you are listining. Your little sister...' _he chuckled, _'Is now the sensei of your eldest daughter...i havent seen Ruko-ototo in forever, sence Hinata enrollment in the accademy and we only talked business then at her graduation i saw him but didnt speak to him. I need you we all do and you too Kush-chan and Nato-san...You son is great #2 rookie, right behind Uchiha, Sasuke..He has taken a liking to my Hina-chan...dont wait for me because my little girls need me a little longer.' _He sighed big time. Laying down he dreamed about his time with his 4 best friends and his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame: Okay Ruko-kun. Sign us out. (looking at him dreamily)<strong>

Anko: oh hell no he is mine!

Iruka: Im so lost...

_Emi: Dont worry Ruko-kun(: they are fighting over you...they can have you though 'cause i got ITACHI-KUNN and GAARA-KUNNN! hehe._

Hinata: Well while Emi-sama is drooling over Gaara-san and Itachi-san, and Ayame-sama and Anko-sensei are fighting over Iruka sensei...Ill sign us out i guess...

Ino: SASKUE-KUN!1 STOP TRYING TO HIT EMI-SAMA FOR LIKING iTACHI-SAN!

Sasuke: NEVER!

Naruto:...Just hurry befor we all die Nata-chan.

Hinata: Alright please Review and Emi-sama and Ayame-sama always like sugestions. Byee...


	3. Chapter 3 Moving in and Bijuu

**Ayame: HELLOOOOO ALLLL! We are back and dont worry we have a very good reason for **

**the late update...*gets scared* Tell them Emi-chan. *hides behind me***

_Emi: *Sigh* Alright well its my computer and i had an D in english so i got grounded from everything until that got up so luckly i have a B in it now haha..Please don't hate us..._

Itachi: They dont hate you Emi-Hime.

Gaara: Yeah, 'cause if they did...I would kill them all without a second thought.

_Emi: Thank you Itachi-kun and Gaara-kun, well withought further ado...ENJOY!_

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...if i did Naruto would have been treated a little bit better that his was.

* * *

><p>Hinata smiled at her family, currently they where taking pictures of her and Ino 'cause it was the day they offically become Genin. Everyone was there to see them out, Hiashi, Hanabi, Hanabi's friends, the Elders, and even the Branch members.<p>

Now the 2 ninjas-to-be were walking down the street to the accademy when they heard alot of familiar voices and sighed. Its starting again, they both thought.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, please go on dates with us...!" They heard the hurono sisters ask.

"No, now please leave me and my brother alone. We need peace and quiet before its time to meet our teams." Sasuke said, as calmly as possible. He smiled when he felt fimilar precences: Hinata, and Ino.

"Uto-kun, Suke-kun, are these to bimbos bugging you?" Ino asked as sweetly as she could. It all honestly she couldnt stand the Hurono sister, she wished they where dead.

"Accully, Nono-chan-" But Naruto was cut off befor he could finish-by laughter-.

"HAHAHAAHA, What kind of name is 'Nono-chan' HAHAHAAHA, hey pig, nonononono ahahaha" Sakura laughed so loud with her sister.

"Shut up...I...I gave her that name..." Hinata said in an unusually loud voice, "Don't you dare make fun of it, you hear me?"

"Ooooooh, you hear that Nii-chan, the Hyuuga is threating us."Lina said in a humurous voice.

"You dare say the Hyuuga name is vein?" Said a stotic voice that even sorta scared Sasuke, and Naruto.

"N-Neji-nii-san...i..i-" Hinata stampered.

"Are they bugging you Hinata-chan?" Neji asked ready to attack if needed.

"No nii-san, they where bugging Ino-chan, i tried to stop them but...im still to weak." hinata sighed. Neji had always been stronger then her. He never put her down for he loved her and thought of her as the sister he always wanted. He also thought of Ino as a sister and even had grown into liking Naruto and Sasuke. So whenever someone messing with a Hyuuga-sibbling of the great Neji, felt the wrath.

"Oh really," He went to attack but heard the bell and stopped. "We'll finish this later...it seems destiny is on your side today." He quickly left after huggin both his 'sisters' and giving a 'guy-hug' to his 'brothers'.

* * *

><p>Iruka smiled as he walked into the class and everyone settled down almost instently. Hes been having a pretty good week so far. Him and Anko had a very fun date last night. Also he got his brother, Hiashi, back and well he's having a great life so far.<p>

"Well kids, lets start giving out your teams okay?" All the kis hooted and hollered, with the exseption of the 4 in the back who already knew. Not soon after the first 4 months of school Ino just sat on Sasuke's lap and Hinata on Naruto's, because they had gotten 2 new students and didnt have enought desk so why not share? Iruka didnt mind and neither did anyone else, MINUS the fangirls, but who cares about them anyways? Anyways after alot of disappointed girls that they didnt get on the same team as 'their' Sasuke-kun or 'their' Naruto-kun, Iruka was done with all the team and Jounin where all coming. But the first to arivive was the most sexii-assassin in the world.

"Hello sweety," Anko started kissing him on the cheak making him blush, "Lets go you 4 we have no time to waste." She said to the 4 in the back with blank expressions.

"Yes Anko-sensei." They all said in unision, and before any of the students could blink they where all behin her in a dimond shape, with Ino in the front with her Head-band around her waist, Hinata to her right, with her Head-band around her neck, Naruto to Ino's left, with his Head-band on his forehead, and Sasuke, behind Ino, with his Head-band on his topright fourarm.

"Impressive." Was all Anko said before she started to walk off, the 4 following right behind her. The class watched them leave in awe.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, you have until tomarro to pack all the clothes i bought you, also pack some pictures and other stuff cause your moving in with me for a few years, so i can train you properly." Anko told them.<p>

"But sensei...What about our families, are they okay with this?" Ino asked horified of being disowned over a stupid mistake.

"Ofcourse they do, I wouldn't take you kids away, thats murderous. Well then again we are assassin...but anyways meet me here tomarrow at 10am sharp i live about 2 miles away so it wont take that long but still. Also pack wisly, I only want you caring 1 bag of your clothes and 1 bag of personal things. So 2 bags for each of you, Dissmissed."

* * *

><p>"Ani...do you think Hinata-Utsukushii and Ino-Shimai no yōna zu will care that i have the kyubi no kitsune in me?" Naruto asked his older brother.<p>

Sasuke looked at his brother. He looked troubled like he hadn't slept in days, which he knew couldnt be the problem sence they shared a room. He sighed. "If Hinata-Shimai and Ino-Hana no megami, would have cared, they would have left a long time ago."

Naruto looked confussed. "What do you mean Ani?"

"I mean they know Naruto, well they dont entirly no but im sure they have there suspitions. Cause' they know once Itachi dies, i will have the 8-tailed giant Ox, they know the bijuu are family heirs, Ototo, they just dont know that you are a Namikage so they dont know you have the heir, Kyubi in you. i mean there is a chance they will have bijuu too, if their clans are whipped out that is..." Sasuke told his brother to reasure him.

"Oh yeah...Hyuuga have the 2-tailed monster cat, and Yamanaka have the 3-tailed giant turtle. Okay well come on lets go meet the girls." But Naruto was cut short when the door open and when himself and Sasuke saw what was there...they had to cover there noses before they died from blood loss, via their noses.

Ino stood there, in a purple tantop/shirt that had 'turtle' written in bold green across her breast region, she has a black ninja skirt on and her headband around ther waist, her hair was up in her signature ponitail, and she wore black ninja shoes. Hinata was next to her, wearing a fishnet/shirt that was covered by a black sraplest shirt and had, in Naruto's eye color blue, 'Neko' written the same place and way Ino's was, she wore black shorts that went to mid-thigh, she also had black ninja sandals on but her hair was wore down so it rested nicely on her shoulders. They both carried 2 bags with them.

"You 2 coming? We have 10 minutes to get to ware sensei told us to meet her." Ino said trying to hold back a blush that was forcing itself to her face, who wouldnt blush when 2 of the most hansome guys your age was staring at you?

"Yeah we are coming." Naruto said half-dragging Sasuke who was still in shock.

* * *

><p>Seeing her students she smiled. She smiled even more when she saw how her too female assassins dressed. She nodded to them and strted to walk out the gates without a word. They walked for about 2 hours since they were fresh out the accademy and couldnt jump from tree to tree, but they were finally here and all the children gawked at the beauty of the place.<p>

They could her the waterfall not to far from the house, Hinata and Ino smiled at that. They looked at the medow it was lovely the path took them to a house that looked to be 2, maybe 3 storys high, not including if it had underground also. The house had a smaller one next to it. The house was painted a mixture of blue and purple and was fairly big for only 1 women to be living there.

"So this is where we will be living for the next couple years?" Sasuke asked outloud, to know one in particular.

"Ofcourse, come on ill show you your rooms so you can settle in and get ready for dinner." Anko said in a motherly voice that the kids had never heard coming from her before.

They all nodded and let her lead them inside, the inside was even bigger than they had imaged. Living in fomal homes, Hinata and Ino took their shoes off at the door, and being to their house many time the boys followed suit. Anko took hers off also and showed them to the living room, kitchen, dinning room, and downstairs bathroom. Then they went upstair and she showed then their rooms. The first door to the Right was Hinata's room and next to hers was Ino's, accross from them where the boys rooms. They all nodded and went to their doors.

"Now kids, my room is at the end of the hall upstairs and the other door is the library, if you need me i will be making dinner down stairs." And Anko left after they all nodded and went into their rooms.

Ino's room was painted her favorite color purple. She had a bed big enought for 2 and by either said was a dresser. She also had a dresser that had a mirior and chair attached to it. She smiled, _So this is why sensei was asking us what we liked and stuff, so she could prepare our rooms to our desires. _Ino thought.

Ino walked to Sasuke's room and saw his was his favorite color blue. He also had a bed much like hers and the same 2 dressers on either side. He had some hitting dolls and targets on the far side of the room. She smiled to him when he blushed at her.

"Hello Ino-Hana no megami, can i do something for you?" Sasuke asked trying not to stare. But god damnit it was so hard with her dressed like that!

"No nothing i was just coming to see your room, come lets go get the others." With that she grabbed his hand and led him to Narutos room.

Naruto's room was orange and black, he also had a bed and dressers. But he had scrolls and a poster of Kyubi. He looked at them surprized and stood infront of the poster.

"Ototo, what are you hiding?" Sasuke said, ofcourse he knew what Naruto was standing infront of cause he always had that poster hung up.

Naruto sighed and moved. Ino gasped and looked questiongly at him.

"I have to have it up Shimai, it helps me sleep at night." Naruto replied with his head down.

Ino smiled. "Its okay, Naruto-kun, I used to have to sleep with a 3-tailed turtle or i would have nightmare, i still do sometimes." She smiled at him. "Come, lets get Nata-chan, so we can go eat."

Hinata's room was lavender, she also had a bed and dressers on either side, she had a medical table on the far side of the room and it had tubes and other things on it. Hinata was not in the room so they went to the porch attached to her room. She sat there looking at a garden.

"Look, sensei gave me a garden to grow herbs and other things for medicine." Hinata said excitedly.

Sasuke smiled. "Yes Imoto, come we are going to eat." She nodded and they left to go downstairs.

"Alright kids, today you relax, tomarrow we will start with the basics. After that next week we will work on you elemental states." Anko looked at the kids as she went over what they would be doing for the next couple months. They listened and every once in a while Anko would stop so they could take a bite of food.

After she was done talking, she sent the kids to bed. They each took showers and went to bed. Tomarrow: Training.

* * *

><p><em>Emi: What did you think? Be honest, but not rude please. I know we have to work on it, we are just begining we plan on making this ateast 40 most likely more chapters long. Just bare with us for now please...<em>

**Ayame: Also we do want sugestions, please dont be disappointed if we dont use your sugestion right away. We have to make it work with the story. Most of it is just going with what fits.**

_**Together: Byee, we hope you enjoyed :)... R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Training and missions

HInata: EmI-sama Is on a date wIth ItachI-san rIght now so, Im fIllIng In for her.

Ino: Also Ayame-sama Is on a date wIth KakashI-senseI so, I get to fIll In for her.

HInata: AlrIght well lets get It started. EmI-sama saId not to hold up the readers or they wIll be mad...

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...Hinata dose.

* * *

><p>HInata woke up early. Anko told them to be ready by 8 am. It was 5 and HInata had already taken her shower, brushed her haIr, pIcked out her outfIt, and dId mornIng warm ups.<p>

RIght now, Our Hyuuga PrIncess Is studyIng medIcal scrolls. LookIng at the vItal area of a womb In the leg on the hamstrIng.

"HInata-chan?" She heard a voIce and turned quIckly around. She relaxed when she just saw It was her crush... waIt..why would she relax about that?

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked hIm.

"What are you doIng?" He asked walkIng slowly twords her and sIttIng next to her, tryIng not to blush.

"Im studIng, dId you need somethIng?" She saId, payIng more attentIon to the scroll In questIon.

"Could I, maybe...watch?" He asked, slower than It seemed.

"Sure Naruto-kun." She told hIm.

After awhIle HInata got frustrated and threw the scroll.

"HInata-chan? What wrong?" Naruto asked, curIously, and worIedly.

"I cant get It Naruto-kun, I dont understand It at all..."HInata saId lookIng away.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and took HInata Into hIs arms. He held her as she read the scroll aloud 3 tImes.

"Oh, Naruto-kun how dId you know that If I read It 3 tIme aloud I would get It?" HInata asked exsItedly.

"Well,"Naruto started, "I used to get frustrated easly, but then Sasuke-AnI told me to relax, and read the scroll aloud 3 tImes, even If you thInk you know It on the 2nd tIme."

"Wow, thank you Naruto-kun." HInata saId, blushIng as there faces got closer.

Closer...

_Closer..._

**Closer...**

Closer...

_**CLOSER!**_

"Hey you 2, SenseI wants us to meet her no-" Ino Inturupted..."Sorry, SenseI saId to meet her outsIde In 5.." She ran outsIde blushIng.

Naruto backed up and coughed... "Ill ummm, see you outsIde.." He saId before rushIng out the door.

HInata sIghed..._'So vey close, why Ino, why?' _HInata thought before grabbIng a few scrolls and leavIng her room.

* * *

><p>Anko smiled seeing all her students out and ready very quickly, all having their head-bands in their giving areas. She noticed they also all had black fingerless gloves on..Ino wore her's for leadership, she could tell that. Hinata wore her's because its common for medi-nin, every ninja knew that. Naruto probably wore his for sertain justu. But why did Sasuke wear his? Wouldnt that just be more weight on his speed?<p>

"Alrighty kiddos', I got the whole morning workout scedeuled,"She smiled deviliously, "Okay 2 laps around the medow, up that waterfall, and youll end back her. After that I want 10 sit ups, 10 pull ups, 20 jumping jacks and i want that all done within the next 1 hour, 2 hours at the most got it?" Anko asked. She laughed when she saw their expressions.

"Sensei, isnt that a little much for our offical first day?" Sasuke asked not wanting his teammates, mostly the female ones, to die of exhustion.

"A little much? Boy, my teammates and I had to do alot more. We had to do 5 laps around a course 3times bigger. 50 sit ups, 50 pull ups, and 100 jumping jacks, and we HAD to do it in 1 hour time or we would that to do that all times 2 in the next hour and keep timeing it by 2 and doing in a hours time until we got it done." The children looked like they where going to die from just hearing that let alone doing it.

"Its hard being a assassin, but the hokage has requested you 4 personaly to be this generations' so ill do what i can to help." She told them then ushered them to go and they did without any further complaining.

* * *

><p>Anko had them doing the same morning workout for the next week. They had gotten better and faster at it. Sasuke always came in first with the laps followed by Naruto, then Ino and Hinata usully tied. Then Naruto was always done with the workouts first with Sasuke coming in not to long after and the girls a little later. At first it took them the hole 2 hours, then after 2 days they went down to an hour and a half. About 3 days later they were at a hour and 15 mintues tops and sometimes just an hour they were done.<p>

Anko smiled at her students. She had never smiled this much unless she was with her little group as a kid. These childer were bringing the old her back and she didnt try to stop them at all.

"Mmk kiddos, We are going to do some group training. I though about ussing Ino and Hinata, and Naruto and Sasuke. But that would be to easy. So then i though about putting Hinatra and Sasuke together and Ino and Naruto, but that wouldnt work cause the sharingan and byakugan, that would be to easy. So the only way is Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and Ino." Anko chuckled as she saw them glace at eachother and blush.

"Sensei, what kind of group training do you mean?" Ino asked, she didnt want to go against orders but she did want to impress Sasuke.

"Well I was going to make you do little spars' but i desided that we should start working on you elemental startes sence you know what eachother are capable of. Hinata you work on your water by the waterfall and sence its kinda windy today Naruto you work next to her on you wind." Anko told them and shooed them away twords the waterfall.

Sasuke i want youto tryand make a fire, Ino i want you to try to pick up some dirt, without using any bodyparts to touch the ground, okay?" When they nodded she shooed them also.

* * *

><p>Hinata was in the waterfall in her shorts and tanktop only trying to move that water about. Naruto looked at her from time to time as he tried to convert the wind into the opposite direction which would help her with her objective.<p>

"You okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. They had been a little wiry of eachother after they had almost kissed, soon they found that when they were alone they would either almost kiss, or hold hands, or somthing that couples would do.

"Fine, Naruto-kun. Hows it going for you?" She asked with her back turned to him not wanted one of those 'misunderstanding' to happen.

"Im doing good. Hey maybe we can work together?" He asked. In all honesty, he liked when something happened. It made him and Hinata closer and it made it easier for when he planned on telling her of his 'burden'.

"Hmm mabye if you come to the water you can move the wind twords me which would help me move the water twords you and soon if we keep that up it will make...ICE!" Hinata thought aloud and moved her hand to motion him to come to her.

Soon they put their plan in motion and it WORKED! They had both moved there elements but had yet to make ice.

They stopped because the sould of clapping filled their ears, they tured to see there sensei sitting in a tree right above them smiling at them.

"Good work, and great idea about working together Naruto. Also Hinata that ice thing could work it you keep it up." She looked at them and jumped down, landing smoothly on the water not even making a splash.

"Thank you Sensei, is it time to go in?" Hinata asked as if she didnt want to leave.

"No dear, im just checking on you. Keep working on it and soon you will have a deadly ice attack on your hands. "She smiled once more and disapeard in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>"Ino, you look frustrated, try calming down." Sasuke told her and she uslessly tryed one more to pick up dirt.<p>

"Sasuke, you made a fire, small, but still a fire in the first hour, how come i cant do this? Am i to weak?" She asked, ashamed that she was weak in her crushes eyes.

"No Ino-chan, not weak i promice you. Its just fire runs through the Uchiha blood. So its easier for me to just adjust to it, while you, its a beginning for the Yamanaka as you are immune to mind not earth. You just have for focus and not frustrate yourself. Stay calm." He told her.

"Okay." Was all she said befor she closed her eyes, preformed the hand seals that Anko had showed her. After about an hour of working at it and Sasuke silently encouraging her, and every once in a while he would grab her hand and 'correct' the way her hands where even though they were perfect. She got it.

"Nice work you 2."They heard a very fimilar voice and smiled.

"Thank you sensei. Time to go in?" Ino asked as she felt Sasuke grab her hand.

"Nope i want you to keep working, great teaching Sasuke. See ya." Was all she told them before diapeering brfor their very eyes in leaves.

* * *

><p>After working on it from 7am to 7pm they each are able to controll a bit of their element. Anko was very proud of them and told them that tomarrow they would go to the village and get their first mission.<p>

"Now children, dont get to exsited cause i can promice you that we will try to go about 3 d-rank missions, and they will be boring." She told them.

"How boring sensei?" Ino asked hoping their would be some fun in missions.

"Well, D-rank missions are mostly, weeding, painting, walking dogs, helping people move, the simple stuff. Then C-rank mission are stuff a little harder like escorting merchants to a different village or town. B-rank and A-rank missions you wont get for a while so dont get your hopes up." Anko smiled at them all sighing.

"What about S-rank missions, Sensei?" Hinata asked. She had always heard of them from her father and others.

"Those are for Jounin, Anbu, and high-class ninja. Trust me you would be getting those for years to come. Anyways, finish eating take you showers and go to bed.. we will leave for town tomarrow at 8am sharp." She spoke with power, instead of the motherly voice they usually hear so they knew she ment bussiness.

* * *

><p><span>Hinata:<span> Alright, thats all for today and Emi-sama and Aymae-sama told us to tell you something.

Ino: We know that alot of you have a problem with spelling, well come on a lot of us do. But that dosnt give you the right to complain 24/7.

Naruto: Yes they are trying very hard and go back and try to catch their mistakes but sometimes they cant so bare with them please.

Sasuke: Also they want you to know that they shouldn't take all the credit cause someone helped out alot with the training part in this chapter.

Anko: Aki666, she gave them the idea of group training and we would like tot hank her for it and any other ideas she might give.

Hinata: Thanks for reading, R&R. Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Missions and new crush?

_Emi: Okay we are back! _

**Ayame: Also, We would like to thank alot of the reviewers, most are nice and really good comments and even some really good ideas, but some of you well if you dont have something nice to say. Dont say it at all please.**

_Emi: Yes we love all of you guys but honestly, do you think we have no talent in writing? Do we need to discontinue the story that someone, not going to metion names, said? I really dont wish to do that but if thats what you wish please tell us and we will stop._

**Ayame: Anyways, on with the story. To the reviwers that care, thank you and enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...If i did i would be one rich bitch XD_

* * *

><p>Anko sighed. She loves taking care of these kids. They have so much potentional. But honestly they need weapons and shes not made of money. It was alot easier with just her.<p>

So, how would she provide enought food, clothing, and weapons, also other stuff for 5? She either need a babysitter so she can go on more missions for money. Or maybe she could ask Hiashi for help? NO! She couldnt do that. Anko Mitarshi is alot of things, but she is no smoocher!

She stopped thinking once she saw the 4 children she promiced to turn into...assassins...come out and sit at the table.

"Okay kiddos, finish up eating so we can set out for the village, it will take less time since you can tree walk now." Anko said putting food next to each of them.

"Sensei? When do you think we will be ready for C-rank missions?" Naruto asked. Not only him but all of them didnt want to do stupid D-rank missions forever.

"Hmm, after about 2 weeks of D-rank missions, if you ask nicly im sure Hokage-sama will give you a C-rank mission, but honestly he might send another team with us if we have to go too far." She told them. They didnt care if another team was with them, all they wanted was SOMETHING worth their training.

They where in the village on their 2nd mission today and it was only 12. Right now they were walking so Inuzuka dogs, Akamaru being one of them and hooking on Hinata like crazy.

"I dont even like Kiba, why should we be walking his dog?" Ino asked annoyed, the dogs kept pulling her.

"Oh, Ino-chan, calm down IM walking his dog since he seems to dislike everyone else." Hinata told her best-friend since birth.

"Whatever, First we had to build AND paint a stupid fence around a house for a couple that where just to lazy to do it theirselves, now we have to walk stupid dogs!" Ino was not happy with these D-rank missions and her teammates where the ones to feel her wrath.

"Ino-chan...please, how about after this we ask sensei if we can take a break and go visit your families and get some lunch?" Sasuke tried to calm his crush down.

"Fine..." Ino said, how could she stay mad when she got the chance to see Hanabi-chan, Mogei-chan, Konohamaru-kun, and Udon-kun?

"Now lets finish walking these mangy muts before i kick dog-breath's dog off of Hinata-chan." Naruto said bluntly.

They all laughed at Naruto's jealousy, while he pouted a little, before finishing their mission. Once every dog had been walked they met their sensei for their request of a break.

"Ofcourse you can have a break, hmm, 2 hours should be good. Meet me back at the Hokages tower at 2:30." Anko told her students, once she got a nod from each she left.

* * *

><p>"So Hinata-chan, where would the 4 rascles be?" Ino asked as her and Hinata led the way to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto and Sasuke were not really set at ease. Even though both their crushes' families respected them, they didnt like to see Hiashi or Inoshi really 'cause everytime they got to close to either one of the girl they would get picked on.<p>

"Well Hanabi usully has them over for playtime at the Hyuuga hosehold right now, so lets check there first." Hinata told her as they dashed off twords their destination, with the boys as far back as possible without them knowing it.

Once at the compound they were greeted by serval servents and gaurds. They made it to the courtyard and saw the 4 children on the grass watching Neji, and female with buns in her hair, and a weird green-jumpsuit waring male.

"HINATA-NEE-CHAN, INO-NEE-CHAN, NARUTO-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!" They heard 2 little girls voice run up and hugged each of them.

"Hello you 2, have you been good for Neji and his friends?" Ino asked while Hanabi hung to her.

"H-Hello, Hinata-chan..." Konahamaru said blushing.

"Hey, Ino-chan." Udon waved to Ino.

Said girls giggle at the boys and ran and hugged them.

"Hello, Kono-kun. Did you miss me?" Hinata asked Konahamaru, slightly teasing him, kissing him on the cheak.

"Oh, Ano...Yes we all did." He told her trying to cover it up. She just giggled.

Neji and his friends walked over and he hugged them all. "Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. This is Tenten and Lee, my teammates."

"Ahh yes, I remember him mentioning you once or twice. So i hear you like my cousin?" Hinata asked Tenten, herself and Ino on eitherside of ther girl.

"Yeah, you know hes an easy catch and he likes a tough girl, you tough?" Ino asked, joining in on the tauting.

Neji blushed. Lee laughed with the kids. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto sighed.

"Alright you 2 thats enough, stop bugging Neji-san's girlfriend or you'll scare her away." Naruto told them. Sasuke cought the hint of toughting in his voice and laughed.

"Oh your no fun Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed. "Anyways, Lee-san? As in Rock Lee? Woah your reall cool, Ano...dont they call you The Green Beast of Konaha?"

Lee blushed. "I-I call myslef that, but no one other that my teammates and now you have had enough power, and youth to do so." He told her.

Ino giggles. "I like that. 'The Green Beast of Konaha'." She smiled as the boys sweatdropped.

"Ano, but shouldnt we be training? Gai-sensei wont be pleased if he finds we've been slacking off." Tenten told her teammates, just now getting over the hole Neji thing.

"I dont think your sensei would mind having lunch with us? Besides i havent seen my sister or my cousin in almost 2 weeks." Hinata said grabbing Neji's and Naruto's arms.

"Yeah come on lets go get some ramen." Ino said, grabbing Lee's and Sasuke's arm.

Tenten sighed as she saw the 6 of them walk away. She looked at the kids who just shruged and ran after them. Tenten was starting to dislike these girls. 1st they tease her about Neji...now they took him away from her time with him even if it was training...UGH!

* * *

><p>As they hit the ramen shop Naruto was the first to sit. Hinata next to him. Konohamaru next to her. Mogei next to him. Hanabi next to her with Udon next to her. Ino sat next to Udon with Sasuke next to her. Neji Tenten and Lee pulled chairs up to the table next to them and they all started talking.<p>

Out came a girl with kinda darkish brown hair, she wore a total white outfit and a apron. Naruo and Sasuke seemed to reconize her and smiled at her while she blushed and hugged them both. Neither Ino nor Hinata knew this...girl...so they didnt seem comfertable with her hugging THEIR guys. Tenten smirked as she saw their jealousy rise.

"Ayame-chan, its nice to see you again." Naruto told her as the girl looked at him and smacked his head. Sasuke laughed so he got smacked too.

"Dont you Ayame-chan, me Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke held back a laugh. "Oh dont think your off the hook either Sasuke Uchiha!" She seemed mad...

"Ano...who are you?" Hinata asked trying to stay calm.

"Yeah and how the hell do you know Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Ino said, not as calm. She wanted answers.

"Oh, sorry. I am Ayame, the owners daughter. I know these 2 nuckleheads, cause they used to come in her everyday for lunch. Well then stopped about 2 years ago and i only see them every so often." Ayame answered.

"Hmm, well I dont know you, and I sertenly dont appresiate you hitting my brother, and/or, my boyfri- i mean Sasuke-kun!" Ino blushed as she almost didnt catch herself.

"Gomen, forgive Ino-chan, what she means to say is-" Hinata tried but was inturupted by laugher.

"YOU ALMOST CALLED SASUKE-KUN YOUR BOYFRIEND INO-NEECHAN!" Hanabi said...bad move.

"HANABI! HE DIDNT NOTICE THAT UNTIL YOU SAID SOMETHING!" Ino yelled blushing madly.

"Ano, but are you going to order?" Ayame said. She was starting to like this group.

"Umm, I'll take a beef please." Hinata said.

"Miso, please." All 4 children said at once.

"Beef." Ino said still fumming.

"Pork." Naruto Sasuke and Neji said.

"I'll have shrimp, please." Tenten said.

They all waited for Lee to order but he was just staring at Ayame. Hinata Ino and Tenten giggled as they knew he liked her. Hanabi, Mogei, and Udon were confussed. Naruto Sasuke and Neji all smirked as they cought on to the crush forming.

"HEY BUSSY BROW! SHES WAITING!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Umm He will have Miso also." Tenten sighed as the girl just nodded and walked away.

As soon as she was behind the conter Lee came to.

"Im sorry, did something youthful happen while i was away?" Lee said, not as jumpy and excited about youth as normal.

"Lee-kun, you never left. Also you blanked out once you say Ayame-san." Hinata told him.

"Oh i...i did? I am very sorry i didnt mean to..its just. The fire of youth burns within her every much. I can tell." Lee told them as hearts in his eyes were visable.

All the girls sighed and the boys all sweatdropped as they saw Ayame come back with the food and Lee go back into a daze.

After their meal they had to leave and meet up with their sensei. Anko got them another mission...great. But they put up with it and didnt complain. Well beside Ino moaning and groning every 5-10 minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Emi: Okay this was a little shorter than planned but we kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter. the next one will be longer hopefully.<em>

**Ayame: Also we wanted to tell the fans that we made another fic. But this one is the group is in highschool and not ninjas so sorry id that disappoints some, many, or none of you guys.**

_Emi: Well R&R we very much love you all and remember the more reveiws the faster we update :)..._


	6. Chapter 6 Wave part 1

_Emi: Okay, our last chapter was mostly gettin to know team Gai. now just a heads up its been about 2 and a half, maybe 3 weeks since that._

**Ayame: Alright, on with the story. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto..if I did I would probably have Naruto and Hinata on the same team.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed. Himself and Hinata where training on their ice justu that they where hoping they could make up. But not only them where making justu, Sasuke and Ino where also. Putting Sasuke's fire and Ino's earth they where hoping to make some kind of metal. He was jealous to say.<p>

Ofcourse him and his crush of many years get to make a strong justu. But if his other temmates get ahold of the metal thing,they could make them weapons, and other things. And sensei would apprietate them better. But he couldnt think that. He had to get ready to go do more missions.

Even though they were only D-rank, saving up the mony for the past 3 weeks, wow he had more than he thought he would. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Ino and Sasuke at the table and Hinata cooking.

"You only cook when sensei is gone Hinata-chan, is she not here?" Naruto asked.

"Shes going to see if she can get us a C-rank mission." Ino told him, smiling at Hinata's food as she put it down next to her.

They talked about what the mission would be. Maybe an exsort mission? Or a dilivery mission? It really didnt matter to them as long as they got to leave and go to a different villiage. When they were done Ino and Hinata washed the dishes and they all went out for training. Today was saturday, they only do group training on weekdays. So they desided they would work on what they where best at.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was trying to find a way to make himself faster. "Sasuke-kun? You remember how Lee-kun adn Gai-sensei where fast because of weights?" Hinata asked him.<p>

"Yeah, what about it Hinata-chan?" He told his sister, in every way but blood.

"Well...here," She held out some weights. "I managed to get Gai-sensei to give me some. Its only 100 pounds but he said every month to see him and he will add more, see how much you could take." She told him.

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you Hinata-chan!" He yelled hugging the girl, picking her up and spining her around.

Ino and Naruto stopped what they where doing to see this and smiled. Sasuke put the weights on and started to walk with them first, after that he jogged around a bit, then soon after he waas running trough trees only getting tired every so often so he had to stop.

* * *

><p>Hinata was by the water, moving it around, she was trying to figure out a way she could use the water to help her heal someone. "Ino-chan?" She called out. Everyone stopped and ran to her.<p>

"Yes, we are here, what do you need Hinata-chan?" Ino said with te guys by her side.

"I was wondering, do you think one of you could...cut your arm reall quick...NOT a big or deep cut I just wanna try something." They all thought about it before Ino took a kunai and cut her arm. Blood dripped and Hinata sat Ino next to her.

They 2 boys watched as Hinata moved water to the cut. She then placed a green glowing hand over the water and cut and watched as it was healed within 5 senconds. "Woah, that so cool." The 3 said in unison.

"Very cool indead, Hinata-chan."They heard their sensei say. They all knew it was her without turning around. 1, they knew her voice. 2, they could feel her chakra.

"Thank you sensei." Was all she said before the got in a line. From left to right was Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Naruto.

"Alright you 4. We have a mission, we need to escort a bridge builder to the wave contry and watch over him as he finishes building the bridge, okay?" She got a nod from all of them. "Pack for atleast 2 weeks minimum. Dismissed." They all disappeared. She tought them to use their elements to make them disappear.

Sasuke left in a mold of fire. Ino left in a giant rock. Hinata in a tornadoe of water. Naruto in a swirl of wind. Anko smiled, it wasnt the natural way to leave, most ninja used leaves but this was them. They where assassins, destined to be different.

* * *

><p>As soon as they where done packing they were off to the village. They got there within about 10 to 20 minutes. They walked in to the gates to see a women and 3 kids from their academy days.<p>

The women had blood red eyes, black long hair, and pale-ish skin. Not too pale though. She wore a fishnet shirt that was visable. A red dress-like shirt. And a white a black rap around. She smiled at the group that walked in. "Hello Anko-chan. You must be Hinata, Ino, Sasuke and Naruto?" She told them.

The 4 just nodded. "Hello Kurenai, are you the team that is sharing this mission with us?" Anko asked.

"Ofcourse we are," She started. "This is Shino, Aki, and Kouden." The women stated proudly.

Shino had black spiky hair. He wore sunglasses so they couldnt see his eyes. He wore a heavy looking coat that covered his mouth and nose. His coat went to his knees' and under it all you could see was his black pants. "Nice to meet you, Team A." Shino said. Knowing all of them very well already.

The girl named Aki was a hyuuga. She had blackish blue hair that went to her shoulders. Her silver eyes, and she wore a silver shirt, and black pants. "Hinata-sama...nice to see you again." Was all she said. She looked scared but the onlything that was going trough their heads was...why?

The boy...Kouden, he had dark blonde hair. He also had hazel eyes and wore a green shirt with black pants. He kept eyeing Hinata but no one saw other than Natuto and Sasuke. "Hello, your more beautiful than I remember Hinata-chan, and Ino-chan, looking good also." He said smiling at the blushing girls.

"Alright well where is the client?" Naruto asked a little pissed that someone was hitting on HIS girls.

"Behind you kid. Wow lots of ninja, 2 beautiful women, 3 very pretty girl, and 4 not so bad guys. wow im booked." Said a man that you could smell some beer off of.

"Hey, are you drunk?" Sasuke asked being very observaint. The man sighed.

"No, last night I was and got into a bar fight, the man spilled his all over me and well i never got to chang. sorry." He said. "By the way, Im Tazuna, the bridge builder."

"Nice to meet you Tazuna-san." Hinata and Ino said in unison.

"Well should we get going? I want to get home as soon as possible." Tazuna said. Team Anko, and Kurenai yelled 'Hai', while Shino and Aki just nodded. Kouden was too busy staring at Hinata.

"Alright Kurenai, you and your team will be close to the client. Me and my team will be in the trees' looking at you from afar. Im captain here, your co-captain, i love you like a sister but i need coroperation if im ever good to get these kids to learn feelings for others come last." Anko told her, earning a smile a nod.

Soon Kurenai was behind Tazuna with Aki in front, and Shino to the right, and Kouden to the left. Above in the trees' was Hinata, byakugan activated, in the back, Ino in the front leading everyone, Off to the right was Sasuke, Sharingan activated, and to the lef was Naruto and 3 clones ready to fight.

* * *

><p>After walking for about 3 hours Anko spotted something unusual, "Stop," She ordered. "Now why would a puddle of water be here, when it hasnt raining in weeks?" Anko asked.<p>

"There is no reason, sensei." The 4 assassins in training said in usnison. Then suddenly 2 men shot out of the puddle, Anko's team went into action, Sasuke cought them and slowed them down. Ino threw massive amounts of weapons at the 2 nin, pinning them to the trees' behind them. Naruto attacked one, makin his body go limp, while Hinata closed the others charka.

"Good work team. Now, why are the demon brothers after you?" She asked turning to the now stunned client.

"Well you see, a man named Gaoto is after me, he dosnt want me to finish the bridge. I know I should have told you, but my land is poor all we could afford was a C-ranked cost. Please, atleast get me home. I will be most greatful for atleast that..." Tazuna told them.

"Well I dont know about you, but I plan on finishing this hold mission. Not just taking the guy home." Naruto stated a-matter-a-factly.

"Im with you, brother." Sasuke said standing next to Naruto.

"Me too, i cant let you too lead yourselves, you would get lost." Ino partly teased standing next to Sasuke.

"Weel, now what kind of medic-nin would i be if i left my team to die?" Hinata asked standing on the otherside of Naruto.

"What the hell, if Hinata-chan is in so am I!" Kouden said shaply, standing next to the said girl.

"Fine, I will partisipate in finishing this mission as well." Shino said standing next to Ino, who smiled widely at him.

"I guess I could go along as well." Aki said standing next to Kouden, a slight blush on her face.

"Well what do you say Anko-chan? Our kids are willing to risk it, why not let them?" Kurenai said smiling at her 'sister'.

"Ugh, Fine but Hokage-sama is pissed im blaming you, brat." She said to Naruto who just smiled and soon they all got into place and where off again.

Who knew, maybe something good would come out of this mission?

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame: DONE!<strong>

_Emi: What are you so tired about, I did all the typing, you just read me what to type from the book!_

**Ayame: Yes, but reading takes alot of work, Emi-chan. Plus typing isnt that bad.**

_Emi: Oh yeah? Fine I will read the next chapter to you, you can type and see how 'not so bad' it can be!_

_**Together: R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Wave part 2

**Ayame: ALRIGHT! IM TYPEING !**

_Emi: Alright Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, if she gose crazy get Hinata-chan and Ino-chan out of here! Gaara-kun help me out, and Itachi-kun, try to stopped her._

All: ROGER EMI-CHAN!

**Ayame: !**

* * *

><p>The mist was thick. Its not normally this thick. Anko and Kurenai told them to watch out and be cutious. Then it got so foggy that they couldnt see so Anko ordered them to stop. After that they heard laughter and Anko and Kurenai's eyes widen larger than diner plates.<p>

"DUCK!" They said in unison grabbing the kids and Naruto grabbed the client. They heard a woshing noice and soon after a noice like a tree was getting cut. Once the mist cleared they saw a man standing on a sword that was currently half inside the nearest tree. The man wore no shirt but a white rap around instead. He wore black pants and shoe and a mist headband.

"Ahh, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi. Very nice to see you again. How is Hiashi and Hitomi? Oh and dont for Iruka. Hmm These kids looked to be their kids lets me guess, This girl is the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. The blonde girl is the daughter of Inoshi Yamanka. Also he is the son of Fugaku Uchiha telling from his Shanigan and the blonde boy is the son of-" The man was cut off.

"Zabuza Momochi...Were is Haku? She is usually around. Did you kill her like you did the rest?" Anko asked in a tone that would make you go run and hide in a hole on the other side of the world if it was directed at you.

"No he didnt Anko-san. But could you please convience him enough is enough." Said a girl with long black hair and a mask on. She wore a green-ish kamono.

"Haku, havent I told you before Gato is paying us for this. He had promiced me a home for us and a new life." Zabuza said, his voice longing for the not so true promice to accully happen.

"No, Gato has lied to you. He wont give you that home he will just probably kill you after he sees' you have done his dirty work for him." Sasuke said.

"Yes, come with us, help us we can give you a home back in Konaha." Ino said in a loving tone.

"You will have new lives, You could be ranked a Jounin and Haku-san will probably in the Chunin ranks. We can help." Hinata said, inching tword them.

"Yes and you will beable to do missions and have new lives as ninja, start over noone will know what you've done." Shino said.

"Most of us are from high clans, we can make sure you live happy new lives." Aki said in a small voice, everyone heard though.

"Dont even think about Gato, he will break his promice but we wont." Kouden said, right behind Hinata.

"Please, you dont want to hurt us and we dont want to hurt you or Haku. Come with us and I promice, no, sware that you and Haku will live normal lives." Naruto said coming in beside Hinata, grabbing her hand without notice.

"Alright, but you have to tell them what they are getting themselves into Anko." He said walking to the Snake Assassin.

"Alright, I know Zabuza and Haku 'cause when I was younger, Me, Iruka, Kurenai, Kakashi and all your parents came to the mist." She sighed before continuing. "We went to this hotel and saw Haku in one of our rooms hiding, she was only a baby maybe 1 at the most. I took care of her until we found Zabuza, we gave Haku to him and made him promice that he would take care of her."

"Then why did you ask him if he killed her like he killed 'them'." Kouden asked.

"Well, we came back about a year and a half later and found the city in a firery blaze, we found Haku in a tree and Zabuza came soon after with blood on his hands, non of us had time or even thought to grab Haku, we just ran and forgot the memory all together... HE KILLED INESENT PEAPLE FORE NO REASON!" Anko yelled at the end pointing a fingure at Zabuza.

"Yes, are you sure you want a Demon like me helping you? Would you believe I would help you?" He asked in a stoic voice.

"Yes I do believe you would because Haku is still here, meaning you care for her and you would do anything for her." Naruto said, making most gasp.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HE COULD KILL US ALL WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT YOU RETARDED?" Kouden yelled making Ino slap him.

"OR he could help us, and if you ever call my brother a retard again I will personally make sure you will never beable to please any women if you can get what I am hinting at; RETARD!" Ino yelled at him, turning and smiling at Naruto before hugging him and kissing him on the cheak.

"Thanks Imoto." He told Ino. "Now you, I didnt know I was retarded seeing as I passed 2nd of the class year. Also retards dont pass at all." Naruto told Kouden.

"Also I dont train retards kid, why do you think you where NOT on my team?" Anko said/asked, making alot giggle.

"Yeah and I wouldnt live let alone call a retard my brother..thats akward on both lines" Sasuke said in his mototone.

"Also retards are loud and they dont know right from wrong, let alone right from left." Shino said leaning against a tree next to Haku.

"I believe Naruto-kun is very smart, but right now we need to get this builder home so we can finish this mission." Kurenai said, everyone got in line with Zabuza and Haku in the middle with the bridge builder.

* * *

><p>After about another hour or so of walking they got to the bridge builders house. His home wasnt huge but it wasnt small either it would be a little cramped so they would probably share rooms and some would have to sleep in the living room also but they would make it work.<p>

They walked in to be greated by a women that looked to be in her late 20's, and a boy that looked to be no older than 9. The woment greated them open heartedly. "Hello im Tazuna's daughter, its very nice to meet you ninja-san. Will you all be staying in the house?"

"No! Why dont they all go home before they all die! Dont you idiots see, Gato is a monster, you cannot defeat him, Its impossible I tell you impossible." The little boy said before running upstairs and to his room.

"Im so sorry, My late husband was a ninja and well, that was my son Irani, He hasnt gotten over his fathers death please forgive him." Tusnami told them.

"Thats alright, may I ask the sleeping arangements?" Anko asked.

"Well we have 2 spare bedrooms maybe we could to teams or something and the adults sleep downstairs?" Tazuna asked.

"Alright, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino. You 4 will be together while Shino, Kouden, Aki, and Haku will be in the other room." Kurenai told them. They all bowed and went to the rooms that Tsunami appointed to them. Tomarrow they are going to start helping this village set free.

What if this was a wrong idea to take this mission though?

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame: Hahahaha Im this shit!<strong>

_Emi: You did 1 chapter out of 7? And thats not counting the other story we have uploaded and the stories we are thinking about uploading... So you not THE shit, your just shit..._

**Ayame: Yeah, whatever Kakashi-kun disagrees' he thinks Im awesome.**

_Emi: So Itachi-kun AND Gaara-kun think im awesome. Thats better than some smut reading perv._

**Ayame: Id rather have some smut loving perv that a man that killed his hole clan, and another one that was a killing phyco-path before he met Naruto-kun!**

_Emi: Whatever, just saying this once: Itachi-kun had a good reason to kill the clan and you know it! AND Gaara was only a little crazy 'cause he couldnt sleep because Shakaku, so meh *sticks tounge out at Ayame*_

_**Both: WHATEVER! R&R :)**_


End file.
